


FBAWTFT One-Shots

by baylishmaylie



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, a whole lotta fluff, adios, but also jacoweenie, clean, mainly newtina, minimal angst, okay no more tags, oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baylishmaylie/pseuds/baylishmaylie
Summary: A collection of one-shots from the film series Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Originally posted on Wattpad, and then FanFiction.Net, under this username.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, there! I'm Bayli. I know if you're here you probably want to start reading the story, so I'll make this quick, but please read, it's kinda important.
> 
>  
> 
> So, basically, this is my first time ever writing a fanfiction. It'll probably be bad. I don't do smut, lemon, or anything mature, so if that's what you're here for, you can leave now (although there may or may not be a few makeout sessions in here, but since I don't have any experience making out with anyone, it will probably be inaccurate and crappy). I will warn y'all if there's anything that might offend/trigger someone (it'll be labelled "trigger warning"), but as of right now, there's nothing I'm planning on writing that will need anything like that.
> 
> I am open to requests, but seeing as I'm not very good at writing, I might only accept pairings that I actually ship or think could go well together. If you guys have any "crack pairings" or whatever you want me to write, I will probably try to write them for the sake of humor, but they won't be very detailed and I probably won't spend much time on them.
> 
> If there's anything else you guys want to know (about me, about this story, or about other stories I write), feel free to comment :) Thanks for reading!
> 
> -baylishmaylie

It all started with the stray cat.

Newt Scamander didn't like cats very much.

Strange, coming from someone who loved magical creatures so much, but for some reason, he couldn't really bring himself to like them. They just didn't seem very friendly.

Luckily for Newt, not many people had cats in New York City, so he didn't really have to deal with them much when he was visiting the Goldsteins (or, more specifically, Tina).

But from the moment he saw a stray one, he knew today wasn't going to go as planned.

It was black, with the creepiest yellow eyes. Newt walked briskly past it and cursed under his breath.

Newt got to the front door of Queenie and Tina's apartment right as it started to rain.

Well, there goes our plan for the evening, Newt thought miserably. He almost considered turning around, and then remembered that the civil thing to do would probably not be to blow his potential love interest off.

He was planning on taking Tina for a walk around New York City, but even with an umbrella, the storm was so bad he couldn't even see across the street clearly, not to mention it was becoming increasingly cold out.

Newt decided to knock on the door, and a few seconds later, the door was opened by- Queenie. Oh... I thought she would have been at work, Newt thought, then realized that may or may not have been a bad thing to think around someone who could read minds.

"Aw, honey, do you really hate me that much?" Queenie gave Newt puppy dog eyes.

"Of course not, I just-"

"Like Teen more than you like me? Yeah, I figured. It's okay, though, I knew you'd be kind of disappointed."

"About the rain?"

"No, silly- Oh, it's raining?"

"Yes, Queenie, the rain. What else would there be to keep us from our walk?"

"Funny, I never noticed it was raining."

"Queenie."

"Oh, sorry, what I was going to say was that Tina's got a cold and probably shouldn't be going out right now."

The thunder crashed and made Newt jump a little. Queenie chuckled, then yelled, "Teenie, Newt's here! Do you want to say hello before I leave?"

Newt gave an exaggerated sigh of relief when he heard the "leaving" part, and Queenie gave him an exasperated look.

"Sorry, sorry," Newt mumbled, laughing quietly. Bothering Queenie was fun.

"Sure, I guess." Tina's voice was slightly nasally. She came out of her bedroom in her pajamas with her hair slightly ruffled. Newt had to admit it: she looked absolutely terrible.

"Newt!" Queenie exclaimed.

"Not in that way! Why would I ever even think anything about that? She's sick and she looks it, that's all I'm saying!"

"'She' is right here, you know," Tina stated, still very stuffy-sounding.

"Sorry, Tina," Newt said, then turned to Queenie. "Now, I think Queenie should be leaving now, or she'll be very late to- well- wherever she's going."

Queenie gave an exaggerated eye-roll, and walked out the door. "Bye, guys," she said, then called over her shoulder, "You'd better not take Tina out in her condition, Newt. If I find out you do, you'll be in trouble."

"And what exactly will my consequence be?" Newt inquired.

"You will be grounded from seeing Tina ever again."

Well, we certainly wouldn't want that, Newt thought, then blushed deeply, knowing Queenie probably heard him.

"Newt, if you don't want me in your head all the time, you should probably stop thinking so loudly," Queenie called as she shut the door behind her.

Newt was now feeling very awkward. With Queenie gone, there was no one to make sure the conversation didn't come to a screeching halt like it just had, and Tina obviously wasn't very good at these things, either.

"So, there went our plans for tonight, huh?" Tina asked.

Newt replied, "Yeah. I wonder if the rain caused your cold...?"

"Rain-? Oh, look, it is raining!"

"How ignorant can two people possibly be?" Newt muttered.

"Sorry, what?"

"Nothing, nothing."

Awkward silence ensued again.

"So..."

"So... Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well, the only thing I can think of is to make up the loss of our date- er, not a date- I don't know- a hangout-? No, not that-" 

Newt was slightly terrified by this. Would it have been a date? Or were they too platonic for that? He began to panic. Date or not, he loved being around Tina. He would prefer it to have been a date, but what if she didn't feel the same way? But why would she have called it one if she didn't want it to be date? Maybe she knew he wanted it to be a date, but didn't feel the same way, but didn't want to come off rude? Then again, a walk around New York could hardly be considered a date. If this was how relationships were, Newt wasn't sure he wanted to be a part of one. But with Tina, it might be worth all the trouble. Oh, how he hated this feeling.

"Newt, are you okay?" Tina asked, breaking him out of his panic.

"Tina- yeah, I'm fine," Newt babbled, fidgeting with his hands.

"Was it something I said?"

"No, you're fine, it wasn't that at all."

"What was it then?"

"It was nothing," Newt said. But then, the Queenie inside him woke up and asked, Why aren't you telling her? Be honest for once! What's the worst that could happen? To which the rational Newt responded, Um, maybe things will become awkward between us and she won't want to be my friend anymore?

"Actually, it was something you said-" Newt stopped when he saw Tina's face. She looked slightly hurt, and Newt rethought his entire plan- or, rather, Queenie Newt's plan. It wasn't even much of a plan. What a great strategy, Newt thought. Newt swore silently and continued.

"No, Tina, it wasn't a bad thing, either. It was more of something that made me question our relationship- oh, dear. That didn't sound right at all. Well, it's fine, it isn't anything like that- oh, Merlin, this is not going as planned- Well, what I wanted to say was that if you wanted our walk to be considered a "date", I'd be fine with that. Just because you had brought that up earlier and at this point it's too late to take back any of what I'm saying and if you don't feel the same way can we still be friends please?"

As a very insecure person, Newt was feeling very insecure.

"Oh, Newt," Tina gasped a little, "of course I feel the same way! Why would you ever think I wouldn't?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm a bit insecure sometimes- oof, Tina-!" His thoughts were interrupted by a very emotional Tina hugging him very incredibly hard.

"Thanks, Newt," Tina breathed.

"What on earth for?"

"For making our "date" up to me-"

"Oh- well- you're welcome-"

"And to be honest, I would love to kiss you right now- oh, that was a bit forward of me- but- sorry- you were supposed to make the first move-"

"No, no, it's fine-"

"But-"

"Wait- did you say you wanted to kiss me?"

"Yes...?"

"I would love to do that as well," Newt admitted.

As they leaned in, Newt could tell this was going to be a very awkward kiss. Of course, he had never really kissed anyone for a very long time, and he didn't know what Tina liked or if she had ever kissed anyone either, and began to panic again. He could feel her heart beating from her embrace, see the sweat on her forehead- wait, sweat?

"Hold on, Tina?"

"Yeah?"

"You're sick." 

~~~

The stray cat he saw on his way home didn't even faze him.

~~~


	2. Body Frosting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s almost Hanukkah. Jacob and Queenie, being the designated bakers of the household, decide to make some apple fritters.
> 
> Let’s just say things get a little out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, this is NOT smut. I don't do that, sorry :) A little anecdote to show how I came up with the title: a while ago at a Christmas tree lighting my friends and I went to an outlet mall, and one of my friends (who, by the way, loves Jacob+Queenie) (her Wattpad username is FandomsAllTheWayDown (a little John Green obsessed, amirite??), she just published a Hades+Persephone one-shot on Wattpad go check her out) saw a brand of lingerie called "Body Frosting" and told me it sounded like the name of a smutty fanfic, so I told her one day I'd write into fluff. What better way to do that than with two of our favorite bakers, Jacob and Queenie? Also this takes place in a not-quite-au where Jacob never actually forgot any magic stuff so yeah have fun :)

He stared at her for a unnaturally long amount of time. Ever since she had entered into his life, things had never been better. For a few reasons, actually: she was an unnaturally good cook, and had unnaturally perfectly curled hair, and her unnaturally pretty lips, and had an unnatural ability to make him want to pass out every time she came in the room-

"Whatcha lookin' at, Jacob?"

"Oh- nothing- just the- um- mantel," he replied, unnaturally embarrassed, then added, "It looks good- with the menorah and everything-"

"Sure, honey," replied Tina.

But in reality, Jacob Kowalski was staring at Queenie Goldstein. She was gorgeous.

Now that his interruption was gone, he could finally resume watching his regularly scheduled programming of Queenie Goldstein.

~~~

"Jacob, honey, could you go and get Newt and Tina for me? I think they're in the case."

This time, it was the regularly scheduled programming that interrupted his viewing of his regularly scheduled programming. Jacob had to stop and think about that for a moment.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah-? Oh, sorry, gimme a sec."

"Okay."

Jacob got up to move off the coffee colored sofa and went to Newt's guest bedroom. He was about to open the latch, then-

"Jacob, don't bother them if they're doing- well- y'know- anything in there, okay? Just come back up here and we can make them- I mean, hang out by ourselves."

"Make what?"

"Nothing, honey."

"But you said-"

"Just go in there already!"

After giving an exasperated sigh, Jacob finally opened the latch to Newt's case. He was always glad for an excuse to go down there, even more so when Queenie was with him. It just felt so peaceful, like a slightly more grown-up version of one of those pleasant dreams everyone had as a kid where everything was made of cotton candy- or maybe it was just Jacob having those dreams.

But all of that was interrupted when he saw Tina sitting on Newt's desk, her hands tangled up in Newt's hair, and Newt's hands cupping Tina's face.

Jacob stood there in shock for a moment, just watching the couple. He knew it was weird, but he could never pass up on a chance to watch some irregularly scheduled programming to get his mind off Queenie.

He knew they were together and had seen them kiss multiple times before, but it was always so- well- chaste. He knew Newt wouldn't do anything irrational or inappropriate before marriage, and he knew Tina would never take the chance of becoming pregnant while she was single- it would take away from her job, after all. Now, though, something had obviously changed. There was more fervor, more passion to the heated makeout session obviously going on here than Jacob had ever seen them even hint at before. He wondered if it was their first time going this far.

And then promptly realized what their reactions would be if they saw him watching them like this, so he made his way back up the ladder. 

As he was returning upstairs, he couldn't help imagining what it would be like to kiss Queenie that way.

~~~

As it turns out, Queenie was making glazed apple fritters for Hanukkah, and was fairly disappointed when Jacob told her that Newt and Tina would likely not be joining them anytime soon. 

"Okay, I guess it's just you and me...?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, honey," Queenie looked disappointed, and then perked up a bit, "at least we won't have to worry about the pair of them screwing everything up, though."

Jacob chuckled a little bit, remembering the last time they tried to bake together. How could two people screw up chocolate chip cookies so badly? He guessed it was just because they were so distracted by the other's presence that it muddled their ability to follow directions on top of Tina's already awful baking skills.

"Jacob, could you get the sugar for me?"

"Sure thing, Queenie."

~~~

Even with Queenie in the room with him, Jacob didn't let anything distract him from his baking. It was his passion. And the fact that he got to bake for a living made it ten times better. 

But it was days like these, when Queenie volunteered to bake by hand instead of with magic so he could help her, that he loved baking the most.

~~~

When they finally got the fritters in the skillet, Queenie wanted to start on the frosting.

Jacob was incredulous.

"You don't just put frosting on apple fritters!! You put cinnamon on them! Why on Earth would you-"

"Because that's how Mama did it for us before she died. Don't worry, they taste amazing! And we always make some extra so we can eat it plain, but since Newt and Teen aren't here, they won't get any. So maybe we can do something else with it later..." She trailed off with a mischievous smirk on her face and then smiled brightly at Jacob. 

Jacob was about to object to whatever "something else" she had in mind, but thought better of it seeing her smile like that. It would be worth it.

~~~

Okay, Jacob had to admit it. Maybe he did get a little distracted when Queenie was baking with him. Because of said distraction, he turned the mixer all the way on the instant they added confectioners' sugar, and they were both caked in it. But they finished the frosting without any more disasters and split it apart into what they thought they would actually use for the fritters and what they would do "something else" with. Jacob noticed there was noticeably more frosting in the "something else" bag, which bothered him slightly. Why put all that frosting to waste?

"At least let me take some of that to the bakery!" Jacob said.

"No, I have something planned for it." The evil grin was back again. Jacob knew he was in for it.

They started frosting the fritters (which Jacob still thought was insane), and by the time they were done, both of them were a mess, what with the powdered sugar and frosting combined. And somehow, there was still some extra frosting.

"Let me take at least that, Queenie."

"Are you physically incapable of making it at the bakery?"

"No, but-"

"Okay, then that's settled."

"But-"

"Shh, honey. Now what did you say Newt and Tina were doing again?"

"Oh, dear."

~~~

He didn't like the idea at first, but the more Queenie talked it up, the more appealing it sounded. Seeing as he was usually the one being pranked, he was glad to be on the other side of things for once.

"C'mon, Jacob," Queenie whispered. She unlatched the case, and they went in. 

Operation Body Frosting had officially begun.

~~~

NEWT

The case was perfect for nights like these. The beasts were all sleeping, the night sky looked real, without the downside of the New York winter weather. Of course, that didn't stop Newt from putting his arm around his love.

Love.

Newt was so happy. Sure, every time he was with Tina it was pure bliss, but this time, he felt even better. Tina loved him.

Oh, my goodness.

Tina loves me.

Newt didn't know how to be sad in this moment. He couldn't possibly experience anything but happiness right now. 

"Tina?"

"Hm...?"

"I love you."

"I know you do," Tina said with a smile.

Newt leaned over to kiss her on the cheek, when suddenly, he felt something slightly wet and sticky hit him in the back of the head. He jumped, and then Tina screamed.

They both looked around the case frantically to find their attacker, but there didn't seem to be anyone there.

"What the -"

Newt lifted his hand to touch his hair, examined it, and realized it was-

"Frosting??"

Tina groaned. "QUEENIE!"

This was followed by an onslaught of globs of frosting. Newt grabbed Tina's hand and ran for cover, smirking slightly. He couldn't help but find it a little funny that they were being attacked by what seemed to be cream cheese frosting.

They ducked behind a crate of food to the left of the erumpent habitat. They were safe- for now.

~~~

QUEENIE

"Mercy Lewis, I think we lost them," Queenie said, then added, "Hey, wait! Jacob, you go find them!"

"Oh-okay..."

Jacob ran off to see if he could track the couple down. Meanwhile, Queenie giggled under her breath.

Jacob didn't know about Stage Two of Operation Body Frosting, but it had begun.

~~~

JACOB

Jacob was slightly caught off guard by Queenie's request for him to go after the couple. Hadn't she had enough fun already? At this point, she was just wasting frosting, which, as a baker, Jacob didn't really expect her to do. But he didn't question her and decided to go for it.

Which was, apparently, a bad decision.

About a minute after he departed, he, too, was hit in the back of the head with a glob of white stuff he assumed was frosting, and immediately regretted agreeing to this ridiculous plan in the first place. Newt and Tina didn't need this, and neither did he!

"Queen- augh!"

More frosting. Great.

Just as he was turning around to go and give Queenie a piece of his mind, something grabbed his arm and yanked him to his right.

"Let go of me-! Oh, it's you guys."

"Who else would it be?" Tina inquired.

"Good point."

"Jacob, I thought you were a part of this whole thing; why is Queenie attacking you?" Newt asked.

"I don't actually know! I was part of it at first, and then she told me to go look for you guys, and before I knew it, I had frosting down the back of my shirt. I really hate her sometimes."

 

Newt and Tina both burst out laughing.

"What's so funny? Do I have frosting on my- ugh, I do, don't I?"

"Jacob, it's just completely obvious you don't hate her, that's all," Newt said.

"Wha-"

"You stare at her 24/7."

"No- I-"

"Yeah, you do. Stop denying it."

"But- ugh. Okay, fine, maybe I do. But that doesn't mean I can't-"

Another familiar, but (temporarily) unwelcome voice interrupted Jacob.

"C'mon, guys! Hiding doesn't make this fun. At all."

Then an exclamation from Tina: "This wasn't fun in the first place, Queenie!"

"That is the most obvious lie I have ever heard."

Then- an all out frosting war.

~~~

After they had cleaned up the frosting out of Newt's case (this only occurred because Newt insisted it would harm the beasts somehow, and they all obliged), they realized the time and decided it was probably time to go to bed.

But this "bedtime" apparently didn't apply to Queenie.

She knocked on the door of the guest room where Newt was staying (and where Jacob was told to stay the night) and beckoned Jacob out of the room. He grudgingly complied.

"Whatever scheme you're planning this time, I'm not a part of it."

"I'm not planning anything, don't worry. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Oh- okay."

She grabbed Jacob's hand (he blushed visibly) and pulled him to the kitchen.

"Today was fun, right?"

"It was fun until you turned on me and wasted even more frosting than was necessary! Is there even any left?"

Queenie looked at him apologetically.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"I'm sorry. I just got kind of carried away. It's been really uptight here lately, and I wanted to do something to lighten things up."

"We did need that."

A brief moment of silence occurred, until Queenie broke it.

"Oh, yeah, what I actually dragged you in here to talk about. You do realize I can hear all the things you're thinking about me when I'm not looking, right?"

Well, that's great, Jacob thought. I really need this right now. She's going to tell me she doesn't have feelings for me. Lovely.

"Actually, quite the opposite. I was just going to tell you that when you're around someone who can read minds like they're an open book, you should probably tell the person what you're thinking. That way, they don't think you're too scared to say something about it in person."

Jacob grimaced. "Ugh, I'm so sorry. I just didn't want you to get in trouble with MACUSA or whatever, so I didn't want to tempt you. I guess it sort of slipped my mind that you could read minds."

"It's fine. You know, most of the time that you're not staring at me, I'm staring at you." Upon seeing the look on Jacob's face, she added, "Not in a creepy way or anything, just in an admiring, loving way."

She loves me?

"Yes, I love you, idiot."

"Well, that's good, 'cause I love you, too."

 

"I know."

He took a step closer.

"You've got some frosting on your nose."

"Oh, really?"

And she leaned down and kissed him very much like Newt and Tina were kissing in the case.

Finally, he knew what it was like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was una capitulo muy largo (over 2000 words (without either author's note)?? wut??)! Thanks for sticking it out! And sorry for going AWOL for so long, I couldn't think of a way to end this chapter in a way that didn't seem abrupt, but it's probably still not adequate. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please leave a comment and kudos, and have a good day/night:))


End file.
